


Insert Funny Sex Joke Here

by rat varley (Yosu)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Creampie, First Time, Gay Robots, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, No beta we die like Iris, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Ridiculously Human Bodies, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Soft bodies, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Axl (Rockman), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/rat%20varley
Summary: this was just an excuse to write x/zero/axl (which ive considerable warmed up to, overtime, lol)
Relationships: Axl/X/Zero (Rockman), Axl/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 10





	Insert Funny Sex Joke Here

**Author's Note:**

> axl is ftm in this, so . yeah
> 
> afab terms are used for axls genitalia. if that makes you uncomfortable or dysphoric, id recommend steering clear.

“Are you _sure_ that you’re ok with this?” That is the first thing X asks when Axl, nonchalantly, sits down on Zero's bed -- which was absent of the red ripper. 

X, of course, tries to reiterate. At least, reiterate as best he can “I’m pretty sure Pallette was joking. You don’t _have_ to lose your… y’know.” 

The said _y’know_ was Axl’s virginity (and him still having it), which was _apparently_ brought up in a conversation with Pallette. Which led to teasing from the blond navigator, which then led to Axl _begging_ for… _that_ with X and Zero.

(And somehow, X and Zero agreed.)

Axl groans -- and it reminds X again how _immature_ Axl is, despite the reploid being an adult. “Jeez, X. You’re acting like I don’t want this-- which isn’t true. I _want_ to do this.” The new-gen prototype explains, looking at X.

“It’s just… Zero _can_ be rough, and I’m worried since you’re… _new_ to this.” 

The younger reploid groans again, looking so _gangly_ without his navy armor -- now clad in a rather stylish get up of ‘primarily black clothing’ and ‘oldish looking bomber jacket’ _._ “God, X, I’m not _that_ delicate _._ It’s not like Zero is going to tear me apart.”

X breathes in, almost _trying_ to hold his composure and trying not to worry over Axl. The other reploid, while taller than X by a couple inches, is _still_ quite… _delicate,_ X hates to say. A bit too _gangly_ and wide-eyed, but X would hesitate to call Axl innocent, or anything close to that. “I’m just… a tad worried.”

“So, what, do you know from experience, or…?” Axl trails off, looking expectantly at X.

X blushes. “Well, _I-”_ He pauses, he’s weirdly feeling _immensely_ awkward talking about a sexual subject, despite the inherently sexual nature of this encounter.

Zero _is_ rough -- a by product of the reploids habit of… _losing control to his more animal instinct,_ putting it lightly. Well- would it be _roughly?_ X wasn’t exactly even sure why he was thinking about the semantics of his wordage, or if the correction was even needed.

“-Axl…” He finishes, with an all too familiar tone he uses with Axl often, typically in some pseudo-parental fashion -- discipline, usually, and anything similar to such. “That’s a bit…” X swallows a non-existent lump, regaining his train of thought, “regardless, you’re sure you’re ready for this?”

Axl rolled his eyes, as the new-gen reploid removed the jacket from his body, revealing the reploids thin arms. “God, X, for the thousandth time, yes, I am.” He’s a bit sterner with that affirmation of consent.

X _hates_ how so unsure he is about this situation still, regardless of how many times Axl’s consented. He, for a moment, just _wished_ he was being paranoid over nothing, but he couldn’t help feeling a lingering anxiety fill in his body.

“...If you say so.” He pauses. “Zero should be here soon, I think. I don’t know what’s having him come late.”

“Heh.” Axl lightly laughs. “Come.” The boy repeats, clearly referring to the _sexual_ use of the word. X hates to then remember that despite Axl being an adult, his humor is still that of a _really_ immature teenage boy.

There’s a click open of the door -- a noise a bit far archaic for how _modern_ Zero’s room is for the most part. Door clicks to a close, as fast as it opens it.

And then Zero enters the bedroom.

It’s Zero, _finally,_ and X’s heart skips a beat. He's obviously a bit worn out, clearly, a mission gone on far too long. His ponytail is messy -- contrasting with how _neat_ X’s hair is, and Axl’s… well, in actuality, Axl’s hair is quite the opposite of neat, but in comparison to Zero, it’s not a total mess. 

“He isn’t undressed?” Zero calmly asks, looking at X, before looking at Axl. “You do know what we’re going to _do,_ right?” He directs at the younger reploid.

Axl blushed, his scared face flushed a clear pink. “Oh, right.” He paused, standing up. “I’ll just--” The new gen rushes to the never-used restroom, probably for privacy. Which is a bit funny, in X’s opinion. He’s… having sex in a private place. Shouldn’t he feel comfortable enough to undress in the bedroom? Weird.

X notes that Zero is being stern with Axl, like he always is during missions. Not that that’s _bad…_ but it’s strange, for sure. 

Zero, with no shame, compared to Axl, begins to peel off his armor. First his helmet, then his chest armor, the rest of his armor -- aside from the crotch plate. For obvious reasons. Probably.

“Is he ready?” Zero simply asks, his tone of voice somewhere in between calm and stern. 

X sighs. “...He says he is.” A pause. “But… this is _Axl,_ we’re talking about. He’s always in over his head.” 

There’s also X’s unvoiced concern that Axl is ready but the sheer _size difference_ between Axl, who’s short, and Zero, who’s _tall as hell._ It might just be a bit…

Would it be a bit _dangerous?_ Would _dangerous_ be the word X is looking for? Dangerous might be the word X is looking for. He thinks that to be so, at least. 

...Hopefully, it’s just all _fine._ Maybe, X is just paranoid and nothing is going to happen, because _obviously_ Zero is going to be gentle with Axl, and Axl is going to have a _fine_ first sexual experience.

“If he says he’s ready, then he’s ready.”

“...Guess your right.” X says softly, breathing in between his teeth. He sits down on the bed, softly and gracefully. X is almost _surprised_ how gentle he can be behind closed doors. “It’s just going to be you and Axl, right? I think having two people… _y’know…”_

Zero sighs, still standing. “You’re talking about the both of us having sex with him?” X has to remind himself that Zero is _blunt_ as he is filled to the brim with raw horniness. 

“T- that, yeah…” X mumbles awkwardly. “I think that might overstimulate him.”

“Understandable.” He pauses. "No, it's just going to be us."

_Oh, thank god._

Axl enters. Naked, obviously -- hair down. His body is skinnier looking than expected, and has splotches of freckles in certain patches of his body. Surprisingly enough, he’s still so freaking _boney_ despite all his years of hunting.

His chest is a bit perkier than usual, but it’s not like X has ever really _noticed_ or really starred at Axl’s chest before. 

Smile on Axl’s face is deviously confident, but his body language is everso _awkward_ looking. Which is understandable, Axl has expressed discomfort in the past about his body, so it’s not like X is going to start _judging_ the reploid for being openly awkward.

“Ok!” Axl chirps. “I’m ready!” 

Zero sighs, his eyes half lidded and tired. “Then get on the bed.” He says, no reaction really. It’s not like there was anything to really react to _\--_ quite literally, it’s just Axl, and there’s nothing to be really to be shocked _at._

(They both are fully aware that Axl’s trans, which was revealed to them both _quickly_ after the seventh war ended.)

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry.” With that, Axl sits on the bed, just as awkward as the rest of his movements. He flops backward onto the bed, his head just barely grazing X’s knee. His hands are obviously and _intentionally_ covering his chest.

There’s a pregnant pause -- X doesn’t really move, watching his fellow reploids. 

“Are you ready, Axl?” Zero asks, looking at the junior hunter. “Now that you’re naked, and all, I’d assume this would be the best time to ask.” 

Axl sits up, for a moment, before practically draping himself onto X’s lap, his cold latex skin tickling X’s own skin. “Of course!”

It’s at that moment, Zero unclicked his pelvis armor, unveiling his member and practically having it flop onto Axl’s pussy -- making the smaller reploid squeak in surprise. Zero’s dick was similar in shade to the rest of his armor -- barely looking any different from it. It was quite… eh, large would probably be the best way to describe it, contrasting against the overall _small-_ ness that was Axl’s hips.

Axl squirms a bit, before simply just staring at it.

“Zero!” X chastises, adjusting Axl lying against him, pulling the boy up and letting the other reploid use his clothed thighs as a pillow.

“I just want to get this over with.” Zero responds, softly, as he barely presses the tip of his dick against Axl’s entrance. “Does he _need_ preparation?” Is what he asks in return, still hovering over Axl’s much tinier frame, below him. And then, a stare down at the boy’s flushed face. “Well?”

There’s an expectant silence, waiting for _any_ sort of response from the reploid -- X especially, looking down at the reploid, wanting some answer that would allow for foreplay, making the experience at least _somewhat_ comfortable for a first time.

Axl swallows, closing his eyes before opening. 

“I’ll be fine!” He sounds _extremely_ confident despite his clear and obvious awkwardness. But, X can at least find some respect in said confidence, especially considering this is Axl’s _first time,_ and he’s acting this way. Better than Axl acting like doe-eyed and _intensely_ awkward about the event.

Zero enters the moment Axl finishes answering, getting as far as the tip before pausing.

X simply just _surveys_ the situation, like an aimless third party -- which, technically, he is. Regardless, despite being relatively uninvolved, it’s still _just_ as intense, and X can’t help but savor and detail every second.

First he notes just how _tiny_ Axl’s hips are -- and for a moment, X genuinely believes that Zero simply won’t be able to fit every inch in Axl. Or, less believably, Axl simply would only be able to _take_ a couple inches before being too overstimulated or simply too painful for the younger reploid

Speaking off which.

Axl was… uncharacteristically _lewd_ looking and quite everso _sexually stimulating_ to X’s conscious. His mouth was agape, gasping and whimpering in clear and unintelligible pleasure, his legs shaking ever so _slightly_ with the sheer pressure of Zero’s tip _._ His left hand gripping tightly onto the red hunter’s forearm, the other gripping onto the fabric of the bed. 

It was most certainly… interesting sight to see, although, X can’t help but say it wasn’t _very_ nice to look at. In fact, X wouldn’t mind seeing _more_ of this disheveled state on Axl. Dare he say, it was a bit unusual to see. Something X never really knew he wanted to see from the fellow hunter. 

And _god damn,_ it looked _extremely_ good.

“Are you ready for more?” Zero simply asks, the red hunter’s golden hair messily cascading off his back. His pose and aura was dominating, a contrast to how disheveled Axl looked. 

Axl audibly swallowed, which X wagered was the reploid’s tactic to gaining any semblance of composure back. “I-” He whimpered, face flushed. “--Yeah.” He gasped, which was followed by a pretty soft and rather shameless moan.

It was so interesting to see how _sensitive_ Axl really was in this situation. Typical, Axl was quite confident -- taking any problem and moment with stride and his own strange grace and elegance. 

With that answer, Zero slides his cock farther inside, before stopping essentially balls deep. Every inch farther in received a horny gasp from Axl, X could only begin to describe how it sounded. The gasps sounded so extremely wanton and desperately horny and everso _needy._ And throughout the entire time that was happening, Axl didn’t even properly verbalise anything. 

Just extremely desperate and lust-filled moans and gasps.

“You’re doing great, Axl.” X enthusiastically encourages and he quickly looks down at Axl below him, his hand resting firmly and comfortably under the other reploids head. He suppresses vocalizing some inner thoughts about the situation -- more _sexually,_ ravaging thoughts, far too early to say out loud. “You’re going to love this.” He adds, which was nowhere near what he wanted to say.

Axl, understandably, didn’t respond back to X. His eyes were squeezed shut, his body shaking and fully flushed a faded red. Small little whimpers and moans were escaping his mouth. And _god,_ god, X was going to fully savor and _enjoy_ every second of this. The reploids only telligible words were various swears.

X couldn’t help but notice the slight _bulge_ forming at Axl’s pelvis -- obviously said bulge belonged to Zero. The size difference between the two was still mesmerizing, if that was the best way to describe it. 

“F- fuck.” Axl swore, his voice hoarse sounding and absolutely _stressed._ He’s eyelids fluttered, breathing rapidly. Leaning his head backward -- practically jabbing into X’s abdomen. “...Fuck.” Axl repeated, desperate than the previous time he gasped out. His eyes were firmly shut again after a couple more gasps.

Despite the shorter reploid’s rapid shaking and moaning, Zero hadn’t even moved after burying his dick into Axl’s pussy. Almost like the red reploid was waiting for the right moment to begin moving -- waiting for Axl’s consent, or even any sign that wasn’t explicitly verbal, which at the moment, was probably more preferably comfortable than speaking. 

Axl was messed up, thoroughly. His long auburn hair was messily glazed across X’s lap, a slight trail of drool forming from his mouth. His back was ever so slightly arched upwards, twitchy. His body was absolutely stunning like this, which was a weird thing for X to think at this moment, especially about _Axl._

“Do you want me to move?” Zero simply asks, looking down at Axl. The blond reploid brought X out from his thoughts, his voice husky and deep, and so _erotic._ “Axl,” Zero calls again, visibly spreading Axl’s thighs apart and clearly _very_ deep within the smaller reploid. “Do you want me to move?” He, again, repeats, staring directly into Axl’s eyes.

It felt so _weird_ watching this, but it felt so _right,_ at the same time. X felt shameless admitting to that, admitting that it was enjoyable watching Zero mess up Axl _this_ badly. It was really hot, X dares to describe it as, seeing his friends _like this._

All the new gen reploid was gasp -- somehow enthusiastic sounding, it sounded so _affirming_ and consenting despite being a simple moan of pleasure. It was… erotic.

With that, Zero immediately began thrusting, _hard_ and _fast,_ pumping quickly in and out of Axl. If X could describe it as a single word, it was rapid. Rapid and _rough,_ if he would describe it as two words. Every couple of thrusts would churn out a rather loud moan from Axl, and after several thrusts, X could visibly note how Axl’s eyes rolled back -- looking like it was going to static, even though that wasn’t all that possible.

 _So hot,_ X thought, a tad aimlessly. It was so interesting to see Axl become more and more visibly overstimulated.

“You can do this,” X encourages, softly petting and caressing Axl’s hair. Of course, the only response that X received was a string of unintelligible moaning. “You’re doing great.” He adds, softly. “You’re taking Zero in so _nicely,_ Axl. You’re such a good boy.” Which is the first moment of legitimate dirty talk X said this entire encounter, and it felt _nice,_ admittedly. 

It felt nice to give credit where credit is rightfully due, even in a situation like this.

Although it was quite evident to X that Axl’s mind was far gone at this point -- way too metaphorically melted, with him slurring his somewhat legible words and very obviously _gasping_ in a rough and jagged pleasure. X could only describe it as _animalistic_ and _wild,_ and probably, in Axl’s perspective, absolutely maddening and intense in a mind-numbing pleasure.

X guessed it was the rough pace Zero was going at. That was very obvious, though.

 _“Ah- fuck-”_ Axl moaned, almost nearly screaming out, his hands were gripping and pressing into Zero’s forearms -- not at the point at drawing coolant, but still very rough and desperate. _“Please,_ ah, _fuck, please-"_ The reploid continued, shaking, hips bucking in the (lack of) rhythm with Zero, making a quite audible _plap_ noise, which was ever so _lewd_ sounding. Axl gasped another phrase, but it was barely legible, a mish-mash of _God please_ and several other slurred-together curses, as his still shaking legs wrapped around Zero’s back.

Zero was silent, probably more focused on his thrusting than anything else happening around him, ignoring the moaning and gasping mess below him. It may have been for the best, as if it were X in that situation, he would probably focus more on Axl than on doing anything else at that moment.

Regardless, it was intense watching them both go at it. It was genuinely tough deciding on who to focus on more, as they _both_ were hot; especially seeing them like this, going at it that rough and rapid. It didn’t even seem like it was close to ending -- Zero not stopping his pace, Axl going along. Or at least, Axl was far too gone in pleasure he could do nothing _but_ go alone with it.

(Which was fine, honestly. At least Axl was enjoying himself in some fashion.)

There was a quick, sudden jolt in Zero’s hips, as he pressed deep into Axl -- a solid minute of just staying in that position, before pulling out. Revealing the obvious result that Zero released his seed (or, accurately, the reploid equivalent to it) deep into Axl. It was barely noticeable that anything was leaking out of the exhausted reploid’s private parts.

Zero, bluntly as he always is, rolled away from the two, pretty obviously just as worn as Axl. 

Speaking of Axl, he was evidently _worn_ out, and after getting plowed like that by Zero, was probably going to be pretty sore the next week or two. Or a month.

X, still just as softly as ever, simply continued caressing Axl’s head. Despite it being over, he was still twitching, just not as intensely as he was before. He was breathing softly, chest rising slowly upwards and even slower going back down. It was a far cry from minutes ago, but it was a welcomed sight.

“You did a great job, Axl.” X congratulated, looking down at Axl. “I’m so proud of you for doing such a good job.” He continued. “You’re _such_ a good boy,” He finally added, softly closing his eyes, still caressing the auburn hair spewn across his lap. 

The new-gen barely mumbled an exhausted _Yeah, thank you,_ before dozing off to a surprisingly pleasant looking sleep.

(X then realized that this was quite the mess he was going to have to clean up in the morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> i want that twink ANNIHILATED. anyways, would you be shocked that i wrote this to elevate my dysphoria? i was down bad about it and just went "fuck it i want my cc/kin to get wrecked" and thus is history


End file.
